Vampire Shinigami
by 14thEternityNightMare
Summary: Ryousuke has died. The rest is well... as you say, History. Cant summarize it! Read it for yourself! OCs and maybe some OOCness.


Vampire Shinigami Chapter 1

--

A/N: Hiya. =] I'm back and I just HAD to write this story. I got inspired after doing some English narrative writing and as my story evolved, I got this AWESOME idea in the midst of doing it. Don't worry. I'll still update the rest of my fanfictions but given that I'm having a lot of homework, the updates might not be as fast.

Now that's over with, please review if you like my story. =] it boosts my confidence and I might update faster.

Also, I'll only put the warnings in the first chapter cause its too much of a hassle to keep on writing it. So read it properly. I might write the warnings again if I change anything, so please watch out for it. That's all. =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I DO own my OCs. So you have NO RIGHT to complain. =P

Warnings: there might or might not be any pairings. I haven't decided yet. You might not like my story if you hate somewhat feminine boys. If I DO make a pairing, it will most likely be with another boy. Though the romance will be minimal, and only in later chapters. No flames.

--

"Eh? Where the hell am I? I died, didn't I? Stupid vampires and their blood sucking… Che. At least I managed to save that kid from being bitten, even if it DID end my life." muttered a young boy was scowling fiercely.

The boy had his arms crossed and unknown to him, his scowl looked more like a pout, making him look absolutely precious. Based on his height, he was around the age of 8 or 9 and if any girl in their right mind saw him now, they would be screaming 'KAWAII!'.

The said boy had silver and silvery blue streaks in his raven black hair. He also had the most amazing green eyes ever. His eyes had a certain tint to it which was the same silvery blue as his light green eyes. He wore a dark green sleeveless shirt and had a pair of white shorts on that had a long belt on it that wound round his waist three or four times, some hanging loosely.

Below his right eye, he had a streak of black that started from the bottom of his eye and ended at the mouth-level. Next to the black streak was a single yellow star that looked like it had been painted onto his face…

For such a young kid, he certainly had a punkish look about him.

Why would I say that, you ask?

Why, he had a tattoo of a majestic blue dragon with silver lining coiling round his arm. It certainly didn't help that he also wore a choker and had on his left hand a single black fingerless glove with a metal plate and on his right ear was a single ear piercing with a silver ring about 1cm in diameter and about 0.5cm thick. On the earring there was an inscribed kanji for 'Demon'.

All in all, he was VERY eye-catching. When he got taller, he was definitely going to be a bishonen (1).

Then, as he walked past the river, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, before blinking again. _Nani? Why am I a chibi?! Why did I come in this form after coming to the afterlife? Although… this shouldn't happen since I already have my tattoos…_

Growling, the cute little boy cursed. He looked like he was 9 again! He had only gotten his body when he was 13, so that meant he had to work on it for another 4 years! _Actually… now that I think about it… can I even grow in the afterlife? Kami-sama… if I can't grow, I swear… someone's going to die. Chottomatte…why is there a chain on my chest…? _

As he was pondering on his last thought, 3 beast-like creatures got behind him. They had white animalistic masks and looked menacing. They were at least three times the size of an elephant!

As one of them landed, a twig snapped. The boy's ears twitched and in a split second, he spun around and had in one of his hands a revolver.

_Kuso! I can't believe I was so distracted that I forgot the number one rule that was drilled into my head: never let your guard down!_

His eyes quickly scanned each creature. He came to the only logical conclusion. Destroy the head and it will be dead. After all, there is a very low chance of survival if one is hit on the head.

"**Hehehe… you have immense reiatsu… by devouring you, I shall be able to evolve…!" **the creature shrieked, gaining an even more predatory look in its eyes. 

His survival instincts took over and he fired three shots in sequence at the mask of the three of them each, knowing that he should end it quickly or he might be overpowered.

However, things don't always go as planned. Right…?

Instead of his usual silver bullets coming out, there were three small compressed balls that shot towards each of them. His eyes widened as he took in the detail of the three small balls. One was a dark, crimson red color, the second one was a light, ice blue color, and the last one was a pure white color.

As the three compressed balls hit each of them, they expanded before exploding.

Startled, the small and agile kid dropped to the floor immediately and rolled, making sure that there were no other backlashes to the attack.

He cracked one of his eyes open, giving into his curiosity, and what he saw was **definitely** **not **what he had expected.

The creature on the right, which had been hit with the white ball, had been slashed to pieces, a few seconds later; the creature turned into dust and was blown away by the wind.

Similar things happened with the red and blue balls as well, though the light blue ball froze the beast and it quickly cracked, causing everything inside to shatter alongside it. The red ball however exploded into white flames (the hottest kind there is) and burnt the creature to ash.

As the adrenaline slowly faded, something clicked in his mind as he gained new information. Apparently these 'compressed balls' were made out of reiatsu, which was energy (correct me if I'm wrong), and would be able to destroy and purify the hollows \_so that's what it's called…/_and it was made up of different things. Each color of the ball would be able to do different things.

The three known so-far were: Red- White Flames. Blue- Ice. White- Wind.

Satisfied that he now roughly knew what was going on, the boy minutely nodded his head before turning around to go off on his way again.

Cautiously, he made his way to the clearing where he had first woken up. Upon reaching, he cursed like there was no tomorrow. This was probably true, seeing as there were this many of the hollows.

They closed in on him and the said boy looked around for any chance of escape.

Just as he spotted an opening, he heard a yell.

"Wow! Hey, Kenny, there sure are a lot of them here!" the voice came from a pink-haired girl wearing black robes.

The pink-haired girl was riding on a tall, ripped guy, with spiky black hair that had bells attached on the end of each spike, 'Kenny''s shoulders. He had the same black robes on, but there was a white haori added to it that had an eleven on the back.

'Kenny' started grinning maniacally, which was undoubtedly filled with the lust to fight.

The small pink-haired girl jumped off him and landed on the floor gracefully.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get started!" (Guess who? Duh. Kenpachi. -.-)

--

A/N: My apologies. Its slightly shorter cause it's the first chapter, but the second should be longer. =] If you like it, please review! Don't just add it to favorites or add it to the alert list!


End file.
